


Incorrect Riverdale x reader Imagines

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [8]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill





	Incorrect Riverdale x reader Imagines

Fangs heard from a little snakey that you and Sweet Pea are dating, and of course, he just has to tease him about it. Fangs smiles devilishly. "You like Y/n, don't you, Sweet Pea?" He taunts.

Sweet Pea shakes his head before clearing his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like Y/n."

Fangs holds up a piece of paper, showing his proof, "You doodled your wedding invitation," he laughs.

Sweet Pea crosses his arms and scoffs, "No, that's our future tombstone."

The other man chucks as he throws up his arms, "My mistake."


End file.
